


Just Like That

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Couch Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), but im so happy, ineffable fucking, love my two dorks, this show ruined my life, yall know its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: It took them this long to finally get together, "get together" as in sex. It took them 6000 years to finally have sex.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. Are you?

Crowley was as over dramatic as they come. 

He's been dropping hints for centuries that he was interested in Aziraphale. Not just interested, actually in love. There was no debate about it. Crowley was so deeply involved that he constantly had to hide deep in his mind and ask himself how many times he could he take Aziraphale being oblivious to his hints. 

He couldn't take it sometimes. 

Then Aziraphale broke his heart. Not once, not twice, but three times. 

Crowley continues to stick around because there's not a force in the world that could separate them. 

Aziraphale was clearly as oblivious as they come. Was he aware that Crowley liked him? Of course he was. He just wasn't aware of _how_ much. Aziraphale has teased and pouted to get attention from Crowley all the time. 

They went out together, went on dates together -we know they're dates- consistently. 

But lately, there was this _hunger_ that Crowley had for him, and it was getting harder and harder to hide. It almost made him impatient. He's been told that he goes too fast, Aziraphale's way of saying that he wasn't ready. But could Crowley wait any longer?

He would never force his dear angel. 

So he thought he needed to drop deeper hints. 

Something that Aziraphale can't ignore. 

Crowley slid into the seat next to Aziraphale, getting close, much closer than he normally does. Aziraphale was deep into a good book, but he always perked up when Crowley was around. So when he felt Crowley's arm around his shoulders, he looked up and smiled dearly. 

"Angel." Crowley leaned his head to the side, getting a _good_ look at Aziraphale's face.

That was the look of love, though Aziraphale couldn't tell with Crowley always hiding behind his glasses. 

"You came today." Aziraphale was happy. "I thought you were too busy for me with how you declined my offer for lunch."

Crowley didn't know how to answer that. With how he's been feeling lately, it's hard to control himself. He hasn't made his official move yet, so he might as well control his urges on his own. Would the good angel be up for anything naughty? How was dear Crowley going to pose the question?

If he wanted it, he would find a way. 

"I had a little issue to tend to." Crowley shifted, but wasn't uncomfortable. "I got a question for you, angel, and I hope you answer me honestly." he said. 

"As I always do." Aziraphale nodded. 

"You don't get interesting thoughts?" Crowley asked him, but it was vague. "Like, doing something dirty." he clarified when he saw the confusion on Aziraphale's face. 

"I would hope to not get myself dirty-"

"That's not what I meant." Crowley sighed and sat up. "I mean...naughty."

"Oh dear." Aziraphale gasped, like the good angel he was. Crowley sighed again and hung his head, almost ashamed that he was so in love with a prude. 

Aziraphale wasn't going to go on about the time Crowley was wearing leather and he didn't know what to do. That was the only time he could remember when he ever thought about doing something remotely...unhygienic. It seemed like Crowley has been thinking about it more than he has. 

"What are you thinking about, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, curious, but he played it off as shock, like he was completely surprised that Crowley could think the way he does. 

But he wanted to know the truth. What was Crowley thinking about?

What naughty things did Crowley have in his mind? 

"Well, I think about you." That was easy to understand. Crowley certainly wasn't hiding that

"Oh." Aziraphale almost blushed.

"And me."

"Oh..." Aziraphale didn't know what else to say now. 

He was elated that Crowley thought about him, but it wasn't what he was expecting. Crowley was having naughty thoughts. What was Aziraphale supposed to do? He had naughty thoughts, too, but he kept them to himself because he was a little embarrassed. An angel thinking such dirty things, that's unheard of. Aziraphale was always fine keeping his little subtle fantasies to himself, but now he knows that Crowley thinks the same way, though it was more often than not.

Crowley sighed again for the third time. "I think we need to be drunk to have this conversation, angel."

"N-no." Aziraphale stammered and closed his book. "I think being sober is perfectly sufficient to do this."

"To do what?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

"Have...this conversation." Wasn't that what they were talking about?

"Right..." There Crowley went thinking something else. 

It's been difficult to control lately. Crowley was looking at Aziraphale now, and his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. He couldn't slow it down. The things he thought about, he hasn't done any of it. 

He wanted to hold Aziraphale. He wanted Aziraphale to hold him, too. He wanted to touch Aziraphale, to feel him underneath all those layers, to feel his skin, to feel all of him. Crowley desperately wanted to feel all of him. There were places his mind was reaching that his hands never will. 

Aziraphale continued to look at Crowley and he wondered what his gaze was like. If he took off Crowley's glasses, how would his eyes be staring back at him? Would it be longingly? Or maybe with a kind of passion he hadn't seen before? Crowley was already leaning against him more, his body facing towards him to make up for the lack of eye contact. 

Crowley always wore his glasses, even when he didn't need them. 

But right now, this was different. Aziraphale wasn't going to do anything that Crowley didn't want. He was too soft and too kind to be that mean to him today. No tricks and no pouting. 

Aziraphale was slightly hesitant, but he lifted his hand to Crowley's face slowly, careful about what to do. He didn't want to do something he wasn't supposed to. "May I?" he asked kindly for permission. 

"You don't have to ask." Crowley said. 

Aziraphale leaned closer to him slowly, and Crowley thought it was just so awfully slow. He didn't care about the pleasantries or Aziraphale being kind enough to him to not hurt him. Fuck all of that. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's vest to pull him closer, much closer. 

Now Aziraphale was just centimeters away from him. His lips hovered over Crowley's, and if he were to move closer, he'd be able to feel his lips. 

"Crowley-"

"Do _not_ ask me again." Crowley warned him, a harsh whisper from his lips. 

He already did the hard part. Aziraphale was this close to him already, might as well close the small gap and do it. 

So he did. 

It was the first time that Aziraphale felt his mouth against Crowley's. They've been close before, but actually kissing was a different story. He expected fireworks, or butterflies in his stomach. Instead, there was a chill that rippled up his back, because no second later did Crowley grip his face, and his tongue had licked his lips. Aziraphale had no words. Absolutely nothing. A shaky breath came from his parted lips, and he still had the lingering sensation of Crowley's tongue on his skin. 

Of course he would use his tongue. Aziraphale should've known better. 

He hoped Crowley would do it again. 

Aziraphale kissed him again, this time a little rougher, but he thought it was with passion. A lot of it. He had this sudden interest that he hasn't had before. He liked kissing, much more than he thought he would. It was because he was doing it with Crowley, the only demon he had eyes for. His face was flushed, his mouth was hot, and he felt the hunger flaring inside him. 

He was leaning more into Crowley as they kissed. 

And for the first time, he decided to actually do something naughty. 

His tongue licked over Crowley's lips, just like what Crowley did to him before. Crowley definitely enjoyed that. He bit Aziraphale's bottom lip, pulling gently, just as his hands moved in his hair. 

"Ah..." Aziraphale was so nervous. He had so many things on his mind at this very moment. He didn't think things would turn out like this. "Crowley, I-I want you..." He hoped Crowley wanted him, too. 

Crowley has been waiting to hear those words for way too long. 

He began undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. It was important that he got his clothes off. But at this point, as long as he could get his pants off, there wouldn't be a problem. Aziraphale didn't stop kissing him, even if he was distracted for a moment. Crowley was shuffling out of his pants, he kicked off his shoes, and pulled his underwear down as well. 

He wasn't going to wait. 

Aziraphale said those words, and Crowley was sure that all hell would break loose, but not before he gets the chance to fuck. 

"W-wait, shouldn't we-"

"Skip the pleasantries, angel!" Crowley didn't want to have to tell him again. "I can't wait for you any longer." he said as he moved over Aziraphale's lap. 

Aziraphale was flustered. He was blushing, his cheeks bright red, almost up to his ears. He had a shy smile on his face as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands. He was careful to place them at Crowley's waist. He didn't want to hurt him. 

This would be there first time together. 

Aziraphale liked kissing more than anything, so he was happy when he felt Crowley's mouth over his again. 

But then his pants were unbuttoned, and Crowley was moving so much. And Aziraphale might've thought that he liked kissing the most, but that was before he was finally inside Crowley, feeling parts of him he never thought he would feel. 

This was different. 

He was flushed before, but this was different. 

His hands were holding on to Crowley's waist, his fingers digging deep into his black jacket. Crowley was slower for Aziraphale's sake, not his own. He heard Aziraphale's shaky moan, the tremble in his breath as he gasped for air. There was a sudden surprise in his voice, like he was expecting something completely different. 

This was their first time. 

Surely wasn't going to be the last. 

Crowley had his hands on the couch as he began to move his hips. Aziraphale was tempted to move, too, his own hips just about thrusting upwards so he could be deeper inside Crowley, but he was watching. 

His eyes were on Crowley's face and he was so distracted. 

He could hear him moan, too. 

But he couldn't see Crowley's eyes behind those dark glasses. He wanted to see him, the gaze in his eyes, the look he had. He was tempted but he didn't move his hands from Crowley's waist. Not yet. 

He was surrounded by warmth, the kind that he hasn't felt before, the kind that was tempting. Aziraphale was enjoying himself. They both were. He could feel parts of Crowley that he only dreamed about. And Crowley could finally have those naughty thoughts settled, though those were the loudest in his mind at the moment. 

The demon, Crowley, actually riding his angel. 

That's definitely a thought to have. 

He could feel when Aziraphale began moving with him, finding the rhythm he had. If anyone knew how to move their hips, it would be Crowley, so of course he was going to do the work. But Aziraphale could do it, too. He was tempted, and he felt incredible. So why not return the favor?

"Yeah..." Crowley loved it. He leaned his head back as he let out a moan. "Just like that, angel." he kept rolling his hips over Aziraphale's lap, and it was amazing. 

The two of them finally being so close was amazing. 

How long have they been waiting for this moment? Aziraphale wasn't even aware of how much he wanted this, but here it was, and he was enjoying every second of watching Crowley get off. The thoughts he had was just as bad as Crowley's, but he wasn't ashamed.

Aziraphale finally lifted Crowley's glasses off his face, he was just dying to see that look in his eyes. But that wasn't all. He was staring at his neck, too. The way Crowley had his head leaned back exposed him more. 

Aziraphale was always a gentle person. Always filled with love, and compassion, and care. 

But for the first time, he threw all of that out. 

His hand lifted in Crowley's red hair, gripping the short length to pull Crowley's head back more, exposing his neck and getting him to straighten up over Aziraphale's lap. _That_ was pure bliss right there. Nothing could make Crowley fall more in love than his angel being rough with him. 

"A-are you close?-" Aziraphale sure was. 

He didn't want to be the only one to reach his climax, but he didn't hold back. Another chill went up his spine as both his hands gripped Crowley's hips. He felt a warmth all over his body that he couldn't explain, but it was something he enjoyed. He almost smiled, a small twitch of his lips as he released inside Crowley.

It was divine. 

That perfect moment of bliss where the world didn't exist, where it was just the two of them. 

They were still in the heat of the moment and Crowley wasn't finished yet. He was definitely going to get there but he hoped to heaven, well hell, that Aziraphale didn't stop. He was so close to begging for it. 

Then all of a sudden, Crowley felt Aziraphale's hands to his back, and he was abruptly moved down on the couch. Now _this_ was different indeed. Aziraphale was between his legs, still inside him. Crowley's thighs were pressing up against him, but Aziraphale didn't move just yet. This was a sudden change. Was Crowley alright with this

"I-is this okay?" Aziraphale had to ask and Crowley definitely knew that question was coming. 

Their noses were touching, that's how close they were. Aziraphale could see into his eyes and he didn't dare look away for one second. His hand felt for Crowley's, their fingers intertwining. He could feel Crowley gripping hard. There was this lustful glaze in Crowley's eyes, something Aziraphale would've never noticed if he had kept his glasses on. But he got a chance to see it. The way Crowley looked back at him, he was having naughty thoughts for sure. He couldn't explain them. 

"It's fine, angel. Just keep moving." Crowley was close, and he would certainly get his release if Aziraphale didn't spend his time asking if every movement was okay. 

Though Crowley couldn't be upset about that.


End file.
